staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Grudnia 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 6046 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6046); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 36 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 36); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 71 (seria VI, odc. 2) - Powrót Piotra - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Drużyna A II - odc. 20, Bułka z masłem (The A - Team II, ep. 20, Harder Than It Looks); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Innowacje w rolnictwie - A może bydło mięsne; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Gotuj się na święta - /6/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Wielbłądy. Okręty pustyni (Wüstenschiffe. Ships of the Desert) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2983; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 6047 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6047); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Klan - odc. 2659 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 37 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 37); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2984; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2660 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /244/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Gotuj się na święta - /7/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:09 Kronika ME w piłce ręcznej kobiet; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 80. Plebiscyt na 10 Najlepszych Sportowców Polski – kandydaci; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Wtorek z komedią - Zakonnica w przebraniu 2: powrót do habitu (Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit) - txt. str. 777 102'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Bill Duke; wyk.:Whoopi Goldberg, Kathy Najimy, Barnard Hughes, Mary Wickes; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie. ABC Inwestora. /10/; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pacyfik - odc. 4/10 (The Pacific - ep. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Resident Evil: Domena zła (Resident Evil) 96'; film science fiction kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Wielka Brytania, USA (2002); reż.:Paul W.S Anderson; wyk.:Milla Jovovich, Michelle Rodriguez, Eric Mabius; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Frost/Nixon (Frost/Nixon) 116'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Ron Howard; wyk.:Michael Sheen, Frank Langella, Sam Rockwell, Kevin Bacon; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pacyfik - odc. 4/10 (The Pacific - ep. 4); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Drużyna A II - odc. 20, Bułka z masłem (The A - Team II, ep. 20, Harder Than It Looks); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 M jak miłość - odc. 683; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dar serca; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 684; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Słodko i wytrawnie - Carpaccio z półgęska; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1204 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 429 - Bez powrotu; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 2/26 "Pszczoła a ustawa o ratownictwie medycznym" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. El Dorado (7); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Świnia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 XIX Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2013. Port lotniczy Koszalin (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 111 "Oświecenie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1100 - txt. str. 777 JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/81; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Niebo i inne hity kabaretu Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Piłka ręczna kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Węgry ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Piłka ręczna kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Węgry ( 1 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:20 Piłka ręczna kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Węgry ( 2 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:30 Świat bez fikcji - Medellin - Paryż: Kokainowy szlak (The cocaine route) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013); reż.:Thierry Gaytan Gaytan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Baron24 - odc. 3 "Człowiek w masce"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Baron24 - odc. 4 - Nocna zmiana; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Medellin - Paryż: Kokainowy szlak (The cocaine route) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013); reż.:Thierry Gaytan Gaytan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 46; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 47; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Łódź 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 9.12 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 9.12-Główna rola(pakiet 48); STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Jak to na Śląsku - Wodzenie niedźwiedzia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 9.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 62) Żeberka z purre chrzanowym, maślane ciasteczka; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Święta wojna - Hanys Cola (236); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Pogoda - 9.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:02 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 56; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Nieznana Białoruś. - Generał nieskończonej wojny cz I; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Kazania w podróży; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Jedz na zdrowie - odc. 5 skrót 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Paragon - odc. 6 Porada 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Operacja Życie - odc. 26; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 Przechodzień codzienny - 9.12-Główna rola(pakiet 48); STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Fatima i świat - Fatima - Papieże (Fatima and the Popes) 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Jazz bez światła; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Polska samorządna - odc. 54; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 15/ II - podlaski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Przechodzień codzienny - 9.12-Główna rola(pakiet 48); STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:31 Region kultury; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:44 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:46 Murowany ekosukces; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:01 Natury Dzieła Wybrane - Piotrków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:57 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:13 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:13 Łódzkie Podwórka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:34 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:34 No life masz wybór; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:48 Kronika towarzyska; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:01 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:02 ABC pacjenta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:14 Łódzkie forum; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 9.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 9.12 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:03 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia wieczorne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:18 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Przechodzień codzienny - 9.12-Główna rola(pakiet 48); STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Fatima i świat - Fatima - Papieże (Fatima and the Popes) 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Zastępy aniołów; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Święta wojna - Hanys Cola (236); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 9.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 9.12 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 15/ II - podlaski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:20 Fatima i świat - Fatima - Papieże (Fatima and the Popes) 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Centrum Hewelianum; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Polska samorządna - odc. 54; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2835 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 636 Sezon: 12 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 637 Sezon: 12 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 563 12:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 32 Sezon: 3 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1994 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 2764 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 21 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 334 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1995 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 397 20:05 Łzy słońca 22:25 Azyl 0:55 I Love You Phillip Morris 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1834 TVN 6:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4067 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 644 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1515 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1983 11:25 Szkoła Odcinek: 5 12:25 Szpital Odcinek: 6 13:25 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 35 14:25 Ugotowani Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 7 15:00 Szkoła Odcinek: 6 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2265 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 36 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 7 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4068 20:05 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 1 20:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1984 20:50 Zaginiony w akcji III 23:00 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 7 0:00 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 14 1:00 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 15 2:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4068 2:20 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 221 3:40 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2265 4:40 Przerwa w nadawaniu Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1209 6:10 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 9 6:40 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 9 7:05 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 58 7:20 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 59 7:35 Rozmowy nieoswojone Odcinek: 5 8:10 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1209 8:15 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata Odcinek: 3 8:45 Egzamin z przetrwania Odcinek: 3 9:15 Egzamin z przetrwania Odcinek: 4 9:45 Pogotowie weterynaryjne Odcinek: 8 10:15 Pogotowie weterynaryjne Odcinek: 9 10:45 Myślisz, że jesteś bezpieczny? Odcinek: 1 11:50 Kuchenni detektywi Odcinek: 8 12:20 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 4 12:50 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny Odcinek: 3 13:25 Głowa Jana Chrzciciela 14:25 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć Odcinek: 4 14:55 Rudy Maxa i jego Europa Odcinek: 7 15:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 42 16:00 Detektyw kulinarny Odcinek: 3 16:30 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 7 17:00 Planeta ludzi Odcinek: 3 18:00 Hipopotam kawałek po kawałku 19:05 Choroby na sprzedaż 20:15 Nagie miasto Odcinek: 2 21:15 Akcje ratunkowe wszech czasów Odcinek: 1 22:20 Historie o duchach Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 6 23:20 Łowczynie duchów Odcinek: 6 23:50 Łowczynie duchów Odcinek: 7 0:20 Badacze natury Odcinek: 7 0:40 Badacze natury Odcinek: 11 1:00 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 9 1:25 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 9 2:00 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 22 2:30 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 9 3:00 Copernicus Odcinek: 9 3:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 64 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 47 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 9 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 19 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 20 TV Polonia 06:10 Świat się kręci - /243/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (242); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Mustang (Mustang); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Ściana (Ściana); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Gorący temat - odc. 10/16 Zawieszenie; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1143 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 14/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Leśny przewodnik po Bieszczadach 36'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 1090* - Ślub potem rozwód; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Gorący temat - odc. 10/16 Zawieszenie; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (623) Berlin - Bogumił; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Jak umierali bogowie cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Studencki eter; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1143 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Po obu stronach Odry. Sąsiedzi pod lupą. - Czas wolny - na lądzie, w wodzie i w powietrzu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 6/39 - Nauka pływania; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 96 (seria VIII odc. 1) - Wybory serca - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /23/ - "Psalm stojących w kolejce" - Krystyna Prońko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (624) Floryda - Tomasz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Flota Zjednoczonych Sił - Najlepsi śpiewają Voo Voo cz. 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Zapiski Łazęgi - Z biegiem Krąpieli; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Operacja Życie - odc. 41 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Gorący temat - odc. 10/16 Zawieszenie; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Jak umierali bogowie cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 6/39 - Nauka pływania; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 96 (seria VIII odc. 1) - Wybory serca - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (624) Floryda - Tomasz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1143; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Flota Zjednoczonych Sił - Najlepsi śpiewają Voo Voo cz. 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Po obu stronach Odry. Sąsiedzi pod lupą. - Czas wolny - na lądzie, w wodzie i w powietrzu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Notacje - Damian Damięcki. Grałem u Axera i u Dejmka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia